Hiding
by Edengwen
Summary: Catherine didn't escape the Taliban by herself. She was helped by an old friend. Mick Rawson of the SAS and newest FBI member. However it isn't a happy homecoming, as she needs to stay hidden so the SAS can take out someone that is planning an attack against the island. She works with them to stop it but what will happen when her friends get in the way? (crossover with CMSB)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I hated hiding from them in this way. They are my friends but they were truthly my family. But I knew what was at stake. I had to stay hidden in the hotel until they had finished their mission. I had seen what those men could do and knowing that there were some of them here made me more determined to stay hidden till they had finished. I had been on the island with them for over a week, they had saved my life and had told me the risk of them not been able to carry out their mission. Everyone was in danger and they were the only men that could complete the mission quickly and quietly. They had done it before. Completed a mission without anyone knowing. At first I compared them to the Russian Spies that came and went without anyone knowing.

However they were my friends too, and more so since they had saved my life. They had risked their lives to hit that compound in that way and in the open. They had faced a large number of the Taliban and had won. They had also helped me save a group of children that had been kidnapped by the Taliban as it was in the same area as their target. They had also helped me take them home to their families who had given them up for dead.

But they still had a mission, and with the little that they told me I knew that the attack that they had planned could be as deadly as 9/11. At the time all they knew was that the attack was placed in the US but after the raid I was shocked. They were targeting Hawaii. It started in Afghanistan in a war torn country but then ended up in Hawaii. The reason for them being here without permission as only due to the fact that the attack was meant to happen in the next week or so. We were running out of time and I have no idea how close they were to the terrorist. I had entered Afghanistan without permission and secretly so hiding the fact that they were in the country was the thank you that I owned them for keeping my trip secret from their bosses.

For most of my days I sat in the room away from view looking out of the balcony at the calm ocean of Honolulu. It was a peaceful for me. Knowing that I was at least home comforted me a little. However not being able to see the people that made this island my home was hard. At least I knew that whenever this attack was to happen I knew that there were people fighting to stop it.

What broken me out of my thoughts was the sound of the hotel room door open and then quickly closed. I turned around in the chair that I had been sitting in next to the balcony doors to see his cheeky grin that he always wore. He was always with a smiled when he was in a good mood. We had met many years before he found me in Afghanistan. I had learnt so much about him during the week I had been working with him when I was still Navy. He was a loyal leader and cared much for everyone that he worked with. We had grown good friends however that didn't stop him trying to try his welsh charm on me. He was carrying a bag of food, as he placed it down on the table he brushed his hand through his short brown hair cut in a military fashion. Then he itched his chin where I could see his short stubble and unzipped his jacket before starting to pull out the food from the bag. His jacket now open I could see his side arm that hung on his hip, I could also see his burn phone attached on his belt.

"Dinner darling is served." He said turning to smile at me however I also saw his eyes move from my head to my feed before turning back to the table and the food. I was a little annoyed that he seem to check me out every time he entered the room, he also wasn't the only one that checked me out as he entered. It seem that nearly all the lads did. However I didn't know them as good as I knew him.

"Why do you all do that?" I asked standing up and crossing my arms, he however was sending me a grin which made me fight the feeling to smile at him. "Do what darling?" His thick welsh accent was stronger than ever, this normally happened when he was trying not to laugh at something.

"Every time one of you walk in, you seem to be checking me out. I have a boyfriend Mick, I have told you that but it seem to be that you all are checking me out." I said hoping that I wasn't going to make him think that I was more annoyed than I needed to be. However I knew that I wasn't helping by sitting in the hotel room with shorts and a shirt.

Mick sighed and then turned to me. "We check you out as you put it because we are worried about you. You are not trained like us and isn't you're on our mission do you blame us for worrying." As he spoke he moved towards me. "Cat, you are my friend like my men are. I worry, and I don't think your Seal of a boyfriend is any match for me." I smiled at that statement. Mick knew that Steve was a Seal, but it was fun to think about who would win in a fight between Steve and Mick. "Your family Cat. And I protect family."

I smiled and nodded understanding what he meant by protecting his team. That was one thing that I liked about Mick. He was always protective over his friends and family. He smiled once more and then added, "doesn't mean I don't think you're cute." He muttered before heading back to the food on the table. However I heard it and growled. That only made him start laughing. I smiled too and then joined him at the table. Picking up my lunch I headed back to the chair and started biting into the sandwich. Soon Mick joined in and sitting on the bed he ate his own lunch.

We sat in silence for a little bit until I took a drink of water before speaking. "Goy eyes on any of the guys yet?" I had noticed that in the last three days the guys had been busier than normally which made me believe that maybe they were close. However I knew the answer that I was going to get.

"No comment." He said downing half a bottle of water before looking at me before his smile faded from his face. "You know that the less you know the better Cat. The only reason you are here is to give us any information on the island and people who live here. You cannot and will not be involved in this. My boss will have my head if they find out that I brought you on this mission." Mick said looking at me, I knew that there was no point fighting with him because I knew he was right. He had risked a lot to let me come home.

It was then that I spoke what was truthly on my mind without meaning too, I had been thinking about my friends and the horrible feeling I was getting from hiding from them. "I hate being here and hiding from them." I said looking out the window again out of the beach. All of a sudden I found myself being pulled into a hug, I then heard him whisper in my ear, "I know it's hard but you know what will happen if this attack goes ahead. A lot…" But before he could finish I ended his sentence. "A lot of people will die, I know."

He pulled away from me and pulled my chin before turning and pulling off his jacket. In this weather he really didn't need a jacket however his gun was clearly visible without it. He was wearing a long sleeve navy blue t-shirt that was fitted to his body showing the muscles on his arms and his chest. He nearly always wore long sleeve clothes, however I knew why. On his arms were little remains of what he had been through. He headed to the fridge where he placed the other bottles of water in the fridge to cool however then picked up the last one that remained in the fridge.

As I watched him do this my eyes fell to his jacket which he head thrown on the bed, in the inside pocket something was poking out of it. I got up and pulled out the wallet, however i was shocked with what I found. It wasn't a wallet but a badge. Why would Mick be doing with one of these? I was about to ask him about it when three knocks came from the door. We both froze. He quickly pulled me around the bed and pulled me into the bathroom. In same moment he pulled off his gun and holster and gave me it. Holding his finger to his lips he quickly closed the door however not all the way so I could hear what was going to be send.

In that moment my mind was still on the badge that I still had in my hand. I looked at it, he never told me about this. Then I thought about who could be on the other side of the door, I knew Mick didn't need a gun to protect himself. He was one of the best hand to hand trainers I had ever seen, that was the reason a fight between Steve and Mick would be fun to watch as it was be a very even fight.

"Yer?" I heard Mick say as he opened the door. The voice that I heard from Mick was a strong accent, however it wasn't much of a welsh accent, it was a little bit more english. However it annoyed Mick when people got those things mixed up.

"Hello, I'm Officer Kalakaua with 5.O. There was a murder in the room above you last night I was just wondering if you heard anything last night?" When I heard Kono's voice I had to stop myself from pushing open the door and seeing her, however I stopped myself. But she was right there and I was hiding from her. It felt so wrong. When Mick spoke again in the same voice as before.

"Sorry Officer. I am here with a couple of mates and we went out last night and got smashed. I have the hangover to prove it. I don't think an air horn would have woke me after drinking that much. Sorry." Mick said and I heard him lean against the door handle. "Any chance I meet you last night?" And there was the old Mick, flirting at the worse possible time with the same cocky manner he always had.

I guessed Kono smiled. "No, I don't think so." I heard Mick's laugh and then said. "Shame."

"Thanks anyway." Kono said before I heard Mick close the door and soon I saw through the crack through the door he quickly headed over to the window. It was then that I walked out of the bathroom to see Mick pace in front of the door before pulling out his phone and hitting a number. "Pete don't come back to the hotel. Looks like the police have found the body. No here should still be safe for now but better send Chris out to find us another safe house in case we need to more. Wait a couple of hours before coming back, give it a chance to calm down here. Our story is we went out drinking last night and was too pissed to hear a thing. Tell the others that too. See you later mate." And with that he placed his phone back on his belt and sighed deeply.

"I need to know everything about this 5.O task force and who is involved. Don't leave anything out." I knew that voice, he was demanding even close in ordering me to give him that information. He was worried for some reason, but it was the fact that he knew where the body was that worried me. Was he involved in the death of that man?

I took in a deep breath before placing his gun down on the bed and then opening the badge in my hand and then looked at Mick. "First you can tell me why you have a FBI badge? You're British Army not FBI?" And with that I throw the badge at him which he caught quickly. He could always catch anything thrown at him. I guessed that it was the sniper in him. I waited for him to speak however he just looked at the badge for a moment before looking up at me.

"I knew someone who use to be in the FBI, however after leaving the military he went back and when he got given the chance to make a new team he called me. But I never left the army, I only went to a reservist role however if any missioned needed me I was there. I have been in the Red Cell for over a year and yes that is the FBI. So I guess I have the permission to be here, my team don't but I do. So now are you going to answer my question?" He crossed his arms. I hated when he did that but I had to tell him. He needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Where was I going to start this? It felt like I was betraying my friends. And I was, I was going to tell Mick everything. But I had no chose, anything could help Mick keep them safe away from the hell that was going to come. But I knew Steve too well. He would find out sooner or later that something was going on. And he was too much of a Seal to let someone else take care of it. And maybe it will keep everyone safer if they weren't involved and Mick could get them working on the murder and not the attack that was coming.

"I am waiting Cat. We don't have long until I need to brief the others." Mick's words brought me out of my thoughts. How was I going to do this? I sighed and sat on the bed bring my legs close to my chest. Looking anywhere but at Mick's face. He was my friend and he was asking me to betray others who were like my family. But I just kept reminding myself that I was protecting them. I nodded and begun…

"The officer you talked too is Kono, she never spent any time on the streets as she was brought straight in on the 5.O task force when it was put together. Her cousin is Chin Ho Kelly who is also on the task force. She only got brought in because she was a new face and could pass as an undercover. She also was the one who created the name 5.O after watching Steve play Football. She didn't date much until she met Adam Noshimuri. Adam's father was killed by Wo Fat so that made him the head of the Takuza and in the end cleaned up the family business. After Adam killed his own brother to save her they both went into hiding…"

I thought back to when I had to say goodbye to her that day and it just brought back how close we had become. She was like a sister to me. I remembered going surfing with her when we had a day off, we talked about everything. Boy troubles, work, girls stuff and pretty much anything that was on our minds. The one thing that she talked about the mist was what it was like when Chin got kicked out of the police department. And how upset she was when she had found that Chin had been covering for their uncle. And I talked about problems about being in the navy and having to follow orders at the drop of the hat and go back to the ship or be deployed somewhere and how happy I was when I left. She was like a sister that I never had but always wanted. I didn't want to hide from her like I was but what choice did I have? Mick and his friends had saved my live and allowed me to come home. It was for her. I coughed and continued.

"Then there is Chin, Kono's cousin who was HPD but was accused of corruption and covered for his uncle who had taken some money to pay for his wife's medicals bills. When his auntie died his uncle came clean, told them that without the evidence he knew he wouldn't go to prison but would lose his badge. However he didn't care, he just knew that he needed to prevent his uncle who only did what was right for his family from going to jail. When he was then cleared and was reinstated as the Lieutenant but stayed with 5.0. When he was with 5.O he worked with John McGarrett, Steve's father. He married his girlfriend Malia a few years later but she was killed. Then he had to find out that it had been her brother who had killed his father 15 years before…"

I remembered the pain that that news had caused Chin. He had lost his wife and then had learned that her brother had murdered his father in cold blood. I had been worried in the beginning that we were going to lose chin too. That he would go and do something stupid. But he didn't. We were his new family. Yes, we were his family and I was hiding from my family. I needed to remind myself that I was doing this for them. I needed too because I was protecting them by helping Mick. I needed to remember that Mick was trying to stop an attack that could kill thousands.

"Then there is Danny, he is Steve's second. He was from New Jersey but moved to be near his daughter Grace. His ex-wife moved here with her new husband and so he moved too. He is very protective of her. Danny sees Grace every chance he can, he wants to be a good father to her. He is Steve's partner but their relationship is a little odd. They insult each other more than anyone I know. Danny is very by-the-book type of cop. He is very loyal to his friends and will defend them very quickly…"

I thought back to when I saw how Steve would mess with Danny but anyone could see how much they cared about each other. If one of them is threatened, the other would defend the other without thinking it through. They also knew how to read each other, it was funny how quickly Danny had learnt Steve's little hints to what he was feeling and knew how to help me through it.

"And then there is Steve…" I stopped and then looked up at Mick who was still stood where he was when I started. He hadn't moved an inch with annoyed me. "Your Seal of a boyfriend?" He asked with a small hint of a smile. I nodded and then started again.

"He is a former Navy Seal as you know and spent some time in Intelligence. He went reservist when his father was killed. And that is how 5.0 started. Steve and Danny both bicker a lot but they are close. His friend and his former boss Joe White who is also a Navy Seals but he works black ops. And he was the one who got me into Afghanistan. When Steve's father died by a man named Victor Hesse he went after him. It was then that he learned that Wo Fat had ordered the hit as he had tried to kill his mother who also faked her death and was in hiding. She use to work for the CIA…" I stopped when I heard Mick mutter something. "I thought my family was messed up." I looked at him. Mick, like Steve hated talking about his family however unlike Steve I knew nothing about Mick's family. But then Mick smiled, I knew that he had found something that was going to help him.

"I think they will be very helpful to us." I looked at him, shocked that what he had just said.

"Mick I thought we couldn't involve them. It is too dangerous." I nearly screamed at him. I wanted too. He had kept me out of the mission because of the danger and the fact that I wasn't read into the mission.

"I don't mean the mission. That is ours and since we shouldn't be in the country it is ours but they can do some of the leg work for us. Find us some names, we just need to keep an eye on them. It's better having them work on something we give them than working out what is going on." Mick explained collecting his ID and his gun from the bed. I nodded but then looked out to the ocean; I just hoped that they wouldn't get hurt because of me. Because I couldn't live with myself if one of them got hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the next half an hour I just listened to Mick call each member of his team and telling him the plan. From what I heard, he was sending Pete and Greg to watch 5.O and to make sure they were covered. Whatever that meant. I had the right mind to tell him that he was not to avoid getting my friends involved at all. I wanted to yell at him for coming up with the idea of getting them involved. But I knew how much of a pain Mick could be when he had an idea. And how hard it was to stop a plan that had formed in his head. However he wouldn't tell me it what it was or what was going to happen with the plan.

I watched as Mick checked his gun and the bullets in the clip before replacing it on his belt. He did the same with his backup weapon on his ankle. He also pulled out another phone from a bag on the floor before placing it in his back pocket. "Stay here and don't answer the door to anyone. We can't risk anyone finding you to get to us. Only the team comes through that door understand?"

I wanted to argue with him. But then I saw it, the hint of fear and worry about something. Something had happened or something in his plan had changed because of something else. I thought back and remembered that when he was watching to Alex he had grown quiet. Whatever Alex had told him had changed his plan and he was worried about it.

However with that worried look in his eyes I knew better than to argue with him. I nodded and then watched him put his jacket back on before he pulled out a large black bag which I knew held equipment like vests, ambo, weapons and a few flash grenades. Something was going on. He then opened up the wardrobe and pulled out a case. I had seen it before only once before. And it as when they had first arrived. I had seen it when Mick had taken it out to clean it once before. It housed his rifle. I knew what was going on, he wouldn't take that unless he was going for a battle. Mick was one of the most skilled snipers and was the reason he was in the Special Forces.

"What is going on? Is everything ok?"I asked as I saw him close the case and place it next to the bag with the equipment. I had the strange feeling that Mick was getting ready for a war. Mick looked up at me with a small smile. But in his eyes he told me the truth, he couldn't cover his eyes with his normal stone cold mask. Something was wrong. "Yer everything is fine. Just something we have to take care of." As he said this he picked up the large bag and placed it on his shoulder before picking up his sniper rifle. Before he could move towards the door I remembered what had been playing on my mind as I hid in the bathroom. 5.O was investigating a murder. Mick had also disappeared last night and didn't come back until early morning, what had Mick done?

"Where were you last night?" I asked him as he moved towards the door. I knew he would try to escape the question. I replayed the events of last night. We had ordered dinner in, the rest of the team had been out or in their rooms which were placed in different positions around the hotel. After dinner I had fallen asleep when he was watching some television and had awoke a few hours later to find the room empty. However at first I thought that it was a dream and it hadn't happened. But now I thought differently.

My question made Mick stop dead in his tracks, he didn't turn however so I asked again. "Why did that person died? Why did he need to die?"I wanted answers. I knew Mick long enough to know that he would never kill an incident man. He wouldn't cross that line. Never.

"Look, it is better for you…" He turned and started to say however I stopped him. I just threw my arms into the air. I hated it when he did that. However he wasn't going to leave without answering me.

"No Mick. No, I need to know Mick. Why was this guy so important that he died? I don't get that." I said. I threw my arms in the air. However before I knew it he had dropped the bags at the door and had grabbed hold of my arms to stop me.

"Look that guy knew who we were, why we were here. He knew it because he was part of it. We questioned him, that is it. But then he broke free and tried to kill Pete. I didn't have a choice but to kill him. I will protect my men and the mission." I looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling me the truth. But it was not the whole truth. I then slowly nodded, Mick then kissed me on the forehead before whispering in my ear, "I will call you if we need anything or if something happens. Ok?" Mick said and it was then I nodded, he was right. He smiled at me before turning and picking up the bags and leaving closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

With all the information I had taken in the last few hours made my head feel like it was going to explode. Three hours after Mick had left I had finally allowed myself to get some sleep. I wasn't tired but the stress of the day was too much for me.

I had gone over the whole events that had left Kono knocking at our door asking about a murder that Mick had done in self defence. But I knew that my friends would never get an arrest on that murder and if they even got close they would just disappear on them. Leaving only confusion and worry, with only a body to bury. However I did not feel sorry for the man, he was helping those who would kill innocent people for no reason but to spread fear.

Even in my sleep my mind wouldn't rest, it was playing over the events of the last month. I had got myself caught by the enemy in order to find out where the children were. Stupid move, however I knew that I could die but I didn't believe my luck when I saw who had come to save me. But my thoughts in my head as I slept suddenly vanished when I heard a noise that woke me with a fright.

The noise was of someone at the hotel door, and quietly closing it. My hand reacted for my weapon under my pillow, I wouldn't normally do that but with two weeks around Mick and his team had taught me a few things. Just because I was home didn't mean that I wasn't in any danger. Over as I slowly rose in the bed my eyes were blinded by the light of the room being turned on. As I blinked the tears out of my eyes I heard a voice that I knew.

"Cat, I need you to get up now, we have to move." As my eyes dried from the last tear I saw who had entered the room, it was Greg Parker. However instead of the relaxed undercover look that the whole team had been going for was gone. Instead he stood there in complete black. As I looked down at his hand I saw that it was still gripping his M16. Something had clearly gone wrong. Greg moved around the room throwing the bags of weapons and equipment on the bed before checking the drawers, cupboards and wardrobe. As he did this, I quickly grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to quickly get dressed. As I exited the bathroom I found him looking out of the window every few seconds before going back to collecting the equipment Mick had left in the room. I could tell that we weren't coming back here.

As soon as I picked up my jacket Greg passed me three of the five bags, he quickly placed two of the bags on his back so he still had a least one hand free for his weapon. I followed him and placed one of the bags on my back and made sure I had a strong grip on the other two. He then quickly pulled me out of the room. As we walked down the hall I noticed how he was moving, he was still in full combat mode. He kept checking behind us, and as I looked up at the camera I found that it had been sprayed over. They didn't want their faces seen. When we had booked in, Mick had made sure that they kept their faces from the camera. They were trained to invisible. Greg avoided the lifts so he took the stairs, it was one way to keep off the camera as I noticed that the camera here seem to be broken or sprayed over too.

We exited through a fire exit what Greg quickly overridden the alarm with allowing them to to exit without anyone knowing. As we got outside, I felt the cold air on my face. The night was a cold one. As we headed towards the road I didn't see any of the team waiting in a car and it was a little odd that they didn't have anyone there as with Greg dressed the way he was people would notice him sooner or later. I could only guess that we were going to meet them somewhere else. As we got to the side of the hotel Greg quickly pushed me off the street and into a the dark alley that ran down the side of the hotel. Then I heard what Greg did. the sound of tires screaming to a stop right outside the hotel. It was then that I saw it, I saw a car that I knew only too well. Then we watched as another car pulled up right behind it.

When I saw him, I watched from the shadows as Steve climb out of his car with his assault rifle in his hand. Danny had dressed the same and quickly headed into the hotel after Steve. Out of the second car I saw Chin and Kono follow them however Chin turned and gave orders for uniform officers that had just pulled up to guard the door until more backup arrived. Whatever had happened to cause Greg to come and get me and abandon the hotel it had gotten 5.O involved. Whatever happened I hoped that none of my friends hadn't been hurt. They had saved my life after all.

Greg pulled me quickly from the hotel and down the alley way where I saw a car parked. As Greg opened the boot and I past him the bags I had before Greg climbed into the front passenger seat and I climbed into the back. It was then that I saw who was in the driver's seats. It was Pete Smith. Pete was dressed the same as Greg, all in black however I couldn't see his M16. When we were all in the car, Pete slowly pulled away from the alley way and drove at the limit not wanting to be pulled over.

As we drove down the road I saw three more police cars pull up to the hotel. More and more police seem to be heading straight to the hotel. However they wouldn't find anything. They had made a clean getaway however then my heart dropped. My phone. I had placed it on charge after lunch which meant it wasn't in my pocket. It was still in the room. Then my mind reminded itself that it wasn't my real phone it was burner phone that Mick had given me. And they wouldn't find anything on it however I knew Steve and sooner or later they would work out that they were not dealing with normal criminal but trained soldiers.

As we drove I didn't speak, I just looked out of the window however I did hear Pete and Greg muttered to each other however from what I heard, it wasn't english. It was Russian. I knew Mick and most of the team spoke a range of different languages. However I was a little confused to me. I didn't speak as many languages as Mick but I knew a little Russian. But it was a little odd, why they were talking in a language? However I worked it out very quickly, they were keeping me out of whatever they were talking about.

The next thing I knew, we were pulling into the old docks, and drove through the empty buildings towards an old dock building which was right on the end of the dock. By the look of the place it had been abandoned for years. From the outside it looked like it been for a long time as the windows were smashed with shards of it still in the frames. Also some of the wooden sides were falling off or hanging off.

However we didn't stop outside, as we got close to the door Greg climbed out and opened the door only enough to let the car enter before closing it again. Pete pulled the car next to the other two cars that were parked there. I climbed out of the car along with Pete but waited for Greg to look the doors again. Then we unloaded the bags from the car before heading towards the others. I found Mick, William and Alex stood pinning up a map of Honolulu with floor plans of a number of different buildings and photographs placed around it. Possible locations to their targets. I looked around the warehouse and soon found Andrew, he was sat on a chair with Chris stood over him. On the table next to them was what looked like a first aid kit open with bloody bandages. It was then that I saw the blood on Andrew's shoulder.

As we walked towards them William looked up to see us. "Greg did you get the laptop?" William was the team's' tec. And he could hack into anything he wanted too given him the time. At William's words Mick looked up from the map he had been studying.

"Good. Greg search the name Richard Wong on our system, I need to know everything about him. And did you get everything?" Mick said, Greg nodded and quickly pulled out the laptop and set it up on another table and got to work. "I got all the kit." Greg said as the laptop loaded and then got to work. Pete took the kit that Greg had dropped and started to place it together in one corner of the table. Before heading over to Andrew and Chris and checked his friend's wound before Chris placed a large bandage over it.

I just stood there at first not really looking at anything however soon I felt Mick's hand on my arm pulling me through the back door and down the small platform where a small boat was tied too. I guessed that it was my body language that made think something was wrong.

"What is the matter?" Mick asked, "Was it the fact that you saw your boyfriend or your friends?" I was shocked that he knew I saw Steve. Greg and Pete hadn't said anything to Mick about what happened at the hotel. It must have been the silence that had gone on to make Mick explain, "I ran their names. I know what every member of the 5.O task force looks like. I knew that soon they would work out where we were and with what happened at Lee's place I guess they put it together and came after us. They don't know who we are still but I have a guess that they are not stupid."

I sighed and then looked out at the docks. I had seen my friends so close that I could have ran over to them but I don't. I also knew that soon they would find my phone, luckily it was only Mick's phone that was in the phone's history. But Mick needed to know.

"I left my phone in the hotel, it was charging and when Greg came I completely forgot that it was there. I am sorry Mick." After I finished I waited for Mick to say something but he didn't. Instead he moved up the platform and looked out at the sea, at first I thought he was thinking about how I could have serious damaged the mission however then he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number as I moved towards him.

' _Who was he calling?'_ I thought but then with a little smile on his face as he looked at me, he placed the phone to his ear. I didn't have to wait long to work out who he was calling.

"Hello, Commander Steve McGarrett...well let just say that we have a mutual friend...well let just say that you and I have the same task, keeping this island safe. However my way is a lot easier and without rules. By the way, good luck tracing this call because you wouldn't find me. Ow and I am impressed how quickly you got to Lee's place after the first shot. Five minutes and the island's best was there to try and caught us… Sadly you will never put us in cuffs and stop trying to make me believe it when you don't yourself. Happy hunting." Mick said before ending the call. With a sigh, Mick throw the phone into the ocean before turning to face me.

"He should have fun tracing that." Mick said looking at me with a smile. "Don't worry love, we are very close to ending this. We should be out of your hair be the end of the week. And with five dead terrorist to give your boyfriend. Sorry about not being able to get him something more lovely from your trip away." Now his grin had turned into a smirk before he walked back into the warehouse. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to help him. However I knew that he wouldn't let me.

But if they had Steve after them, they had to be more careful. Steve wouldn't let this go, it didn't matter who they were or why he hated not being in the know. He would do anything in his power to find them. Mick had challenged him, and to challenge a Seal was stupid. Any hope I had to keep my friends out of this war was now gone. I just hoped that I wouldn't lose anyone in this war. And more so because of each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I sat upstairs of the warehouse looking out at the island as it flowed into morning, the others didn't come up to see me. They didn't more far between the table or their cots for the full night. Mick had set William to try to hack his way into the 5.O HQ camera system so they could work out what they were facing and he had been working on it all night. However I knew that Mick turnest his friend's skills and William would soon get inside 5.O without stepping one foot in the building. Mick hadn't spoken to anyone about his phone call, he knew that they would say something about annoying a Seal. However Mick was their trusted leader, and they wouldn't argue with his choices. Only when it involved him doing something very stupid.

Alex had brought me a cup of coffee around 0800hrs, he didn't say anything and I could tell why. Alex was always the quiet ones when it came down to one of his friends injured. Even when Andrew would be fine, Alex seem to grow more quiet and with that the others kept very close. They were more than a team, they were a family. Suddenly I heard William shout for the others and on a large screen I saw that he had done it. He had hacked into the 5.O HQ. I quickly pulled myself to my feet and headed down there. I wanted to know what was going on.

The boys seem to be too busy watching the screen to notice me, and as we watched my heart felt like I was too working against my friends. And that didn't feel right. I watched as Chin called Steve and Danny over to the computer. Then Mick turned up the audio and I heard every word.

"Boss, I had no luck with either of the phones. Both burners and I can't get a trace from the one that called you. The one that we have is no good either." Chin said seeing the annoying and angry look in his boss' eyes.

"Kono, any luck with the hotel staff?" Steve asked as Kono walked in the room, she quickly felt the anger in her boss' eyes and knew that the phone called had seriously annoyed him. Their killed was rubbing their nose in it and she knew that they all didn't like it.

"No luck, from what I saw with the cameras, the rooms we raided the people kept their faces from the camera as they checked in and the week that they booked in a lot of their camera were damaged or hacked into. So we don't have a number of how many people are involved. And I have no faces to check out however the girl at the desk did remember the man that checked in with a woman. And I talked to the guy too but I can't remember much about him. However one thing that me and the girl at the desk can agree with is that the guy is British." When Kono finished her report she looked down at the ground, secretly she was telling herself off for not remembering much about the British man.

"Ok, so we have a British man who left the hotel after Lee's murder and now has gone to ground. He also possibly might be involved with the hotel man's murder. And by the way that both men were killed they are trained. I'd say special forces or military types." Danny said looking at the computer.

Steve seem to freeze and then turned to Danny. "You're right. This is too well organized. These men were killed for a reason. However it's not a mission, we would have heard about any mission that is planned on US soil. But I agree, these men are trained. But it is the woman that doesn't make sense. British Special Forces don't have women in their ranks." As Steve finished he turned to Chin who was watching his boss closely.

"Chin run any British Military or former military who entered Hawaii in the last three weeks. I have a feeling that we will find them through that. Also check with the British Embassy, to see if they know who has entered the country." Steve said and then looked down at the phone that was on the table.

I turned and saw that Mick had a phone to his ear, and in that moment I knew what he was doing. The other guys seem to look at Mick not sure with what he was doing. I thought he was mad, but I guessed that I wasn't the only one.

"Hello McGarrett, I thought I should set the record straight with you. The hotel guy, the one with the broken neck, died only because we went for me. It was self-defence, I had not choice. That doesn't mean I will lose any sleep over his death, however Lee had to die." Mick said with a small smile.

"No one had to die. Hand yourself in, no one else needs to die." Steve said. I could hear everything through the audio of the camera.

"Well that isn't going to happen. By the way, how's Chin doing with the trace?" Mick said and I saw as Steve turned to look at Chin who looked alittle confused.

"Not that well, but I guess you know that. Since your ex-army or something like that I guess you're trained to avoid getting caught." Steve said looking at his team but then added something else. "I am guessing that you are a bit like me. You have a mission but this is wrong."

I heard Mick laugh and my eyes fell from the screen where I saw Steve and turned to look at Mick. "Yes we are the same, Steve but then you should know that a mission is a mission. It will get done even if we don't want too. Its an order. You remember what that was like don't you Commander. Taking orders, you should. As a Seal you must have gotten a fair few. Like capturing Anton Hesse in Korea. You really mucked up that mission didn't you. His people tried to save him and you got him killed instead."

I wanted to punch Mick for Steve, I saw Steve on the monitors. Steve always blamed his father's death on himself, and he hated talking about it. But one thing struck me as off. I never told Mick about Anton, so how did he know? I saw Steve's face turn to stone. I watched as Steve turned away from the others and spoke in the phone.

"How do you know about Anton Hesse?" Then I saw that Danny had heard the name too, and I could only guess that Steve had told Danny a little bit about why Victor had killed his father. Even Chin and Kono saw the the anger that was now in their boss and it was very clear in his voice.

"Let's just say I have a friend who told me about the ambush. Right before you returned home to bury your father. I know how that feels. That pain never goes away, believe me I know. However my job remains the same. Those men needed to die and so do the others." And with that Mick ended the call.

He turned about with a sigh, "Andrew and William stay here with Cat and work out where is the most likely attack location. Pete you go to the x ray one's place. Watch him. Alex take target x ray two, Pete take x ray three and Greg x ray four is all of yours. I will take x ray five. We need to know when they move and who they connect, we know that Alex your target is the bomb tec so I want to know a little bit more about him. William that is your role. We meet back here in five hours. You all have our fake IDs so we stick to them. At the hotel the rooms were all booked under my fake name so I will turn back to my own name. I think my FBI ID might help me along the way."

With the guys nodding I watched as they headed towards the cars. I wanted to know what was going on but also I didn't understand why Mick would say things like that to Steve who would now be more determined to find them. I turned to look at the screen where Steve was still looking at the phone and hadn't spoken since Mick hung up. Andrew and William both moved away from the monitor and started to work on the laptops close to the maps.

I saw Steve turn and I heard Steve speak. "They have more targets. The man said 'those men needed to die and so do the others' it means they are not done. They have more names to cross off. Chin research any military personal that left just after my father died. If he knew about the mission in Korea it means that he has top clearance. Possible Black ops. Then we will all take a person that Lee talked to last, see if Lee was wanted or was on any death list. He was right about one thing. They have a mission and they will complete unless we stop them. Kono I want you to look into Lee and the man from the hotel see where they might have met. I don't think they would have killed the men without reason. I think somethings going on and we are not seeing it."

I smiled to myself. Steve must have made some connection with Mick that I didn't know about. Maybe I had missed it but something in Steve's voice made me think that Steve understood something about Mick. But I also knew that Steve wouldn't stop and forgive Mick so easily for bringing up Anton Hesse. Maybe I would find out who would win in a fight.


	6. Author note

Hey guys,

Sadly I am in the last few months of my a levels and all my time has now been put on finished off my work to pass. Because of this I might not be able to update any of my stories but as soon as I am finished I will update I promise. Please keep following my stories as I will never leave a story unfinished but it might take me a bit to get back to it.

thanks again and please keep following for new updates that will come as soon as I can.

edengwen


End file.
